


Tender Loving Care

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Cunnilingus, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Post-episode tag for "Michael" where Kurt takes care of a whiny, heavily medicated Blaine.





	Tender Loving Care

Kurt couldn't handle it when Blaine started whining. It was this tiny little sound that started as a yip in the back of his throat whenever Kurt re-fluffed his pillows, but it soon became a reedy continuous _noise_ straight from his nose within that terrible hour in-between his pain pills wearing off and when he could have new ones. Kurt would sit there and pet Blaine's hair -- his fingers getting caught in Blaine's thick, pretty curls -- as Blaine clutched his middle and just whined.

Kurt felt bad enough about Blaine melodramatically flinging himself in front of that slushie and the pathetic whining and childish pout and goddamn eyepatch weren't helping at all. Kurt worried a cuticle between his teeth as he combed through Blaine's unruly hair and tried to think of a way to make Blaine feel better without doping him into a coma.

"It hurts, Kurt," Blaine said, his mouth drawn downwards as he buried his face in Kurt's armpit. "It's like I can still feel the grit in my eye."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said reflexively.

"I'm so bored." And there was that whine again. Kurt sighed and slid down on the bed until he could pull Blaine up and off his chest.

"My poor baby," Kurt said, cooing. "thirty more minutes, okay?"

Blaine sniffed.

"Maybe," Kurt licked his lips and let his hands fall onto Blaine's chest. "Maybe I could do something? For you? To pass the time?"

Blaine furrowed his brows, one disappearing under that damn patch. "My eye hurts."

Kurt pressed against the silky pajamas until he could feel the hard muscle of Blaine's chest before letting his hands slip down further. "Something to take your mind off everything."

Blaine was pouting still. "The bones around my eye hurts. The socket; the socket hurts, Kurt. The eye and the eye socket and the bones are throbbing."

Kurt huffed. "Do you want a blowjob or not, Blaine?"

Blaine blinked hard, his eye unfocused as he looked at Kurt. "I am on a lot of pain medication right now, Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt squirmed. "I thought that would be part of the appeal!" He said. "Puck told me that that's the best time to do it. I shouldn't have listened to him. I'm so sorry, Blaine, I just don't like seeing you like this and I don't know how to help. I'm desperate."

Blaine was petting Kurt's hair now, his fingers clumsy as they caught against the perfectly placed strands. Kurt ignored it and kept looking at Blaine's face. Blaine was trying so hard to think and Kurt felt terrible about it. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt tried to respond but Blaine covered his mouth with his hand. "I love you but my penis is asleepy sleep right now because I am on a lot of pain medication."

Kurt slumped back against the bed. "Oh."

"A lot of pain medication." 

Kurt nodded. "My poor baby."

"I try to wake up, believe me I've tried," Blaine said, that whine back in his voice.

Kurt hummed sympathetically and hugged Blaine close, letting him burrow into his chest. 

"My eye hurts and I'm so horny, Kurt," Blaine said, muffled by Kurt's clothes. "A blowjob sounds so amazing."

"I'm so sorry I even said anything," Kurt said, his chin resting on top of Blaine's head. "Is there something I could do for you instead?"

Blaine stilled completely in Kurt's arms.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He heard soft muffled words against his chest. "Blaine? What is it?"

Blaine pushed up and stared at Kurt pleadingly. "Let me look at you," he said.

Kurt stared at Blaine. "Huh?"

"Down there."

"Down there?" Kurt asked, mouth dropping open as Blaine nodded shyly. "Your eye hurts, Blaine."

"And maybe lick you a little?" Blaine said tentatively, his eye hopeful and his smile tentative.

Kurt gasped.

Blaine gripped him hard around the waist. "Please, Kurt, please? Let me do you, come on." 

His voice was rising high into that whine again. Kurt sighed, his head shaking instinctively, his eyes wide. Blaine was still clutching him, his head going down to rest against Kurt's chest, his whole body begging. 

Kurt couldn't handle it when Blaine was this pathetic.

\--

By the time Kurt had worked up the courage to admit to Blaine that he was going to do it, it was time to give Blaine his pills, which he took with gusto. His face was lit up and he was vibrating as he lay in bed, smile wide and toothy. Kurt sighed again and stood up to unbutton his pants and wiggle them off. "I love that," Blaine said with a sigh.

"What's that?" Kurt asked absentmindedly, his thumbs hooked underneath the band of his boxer briefs.

"When you shimmy and ta da! No more pants," Blaine said with a sharp handclap. "It's the best."

Kurt closed his eyes briefly and held his tongue before shoving his underwear off as quickly as he could. He jumped into the bed, ignoring Blaine's excited murmurings as he sat stiffly against the headboard, his ass sinking onto the pillows right above where Blaine was laying down. 

Blaine rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head against his hands, his eye staring determinedly at Kurt's knees. Kurt bit his lip and spread his legs. "Oh, Kurt," Blaine said happily.

It shouldn't be weird. Kurt knew that. It's not like he was ashamed of his body or afraid of sex, but there was a difference somehow between having Blaine fuck him and _this._ Kurt liked it when Blaine reached down and fingered him before guiding himself in and filling Kurt up. He liked how Blaine looked at him with awe, their eyes locked as they moved against each other. This instead was Blaine with his hands on Kurt's thighs to keep him spread open as he stared at Kurt's bare slit and it was _weird_. Kurt closed his eyes when Blaine reached out a clumsy finger and traced his pussy lips, pressing against them until they started to swell and open. 

Kurt grunted at the first light swipe of Blaine's tongue against his pussy. He had licked Kurt's vulva and the edge of his lips. It was odd and foreign feeling, not arousing. The second and third and further licks were more of the same, new pressure and sensation but not erotic. From the happy grunts Blaine was making, he seemed to love it. He was buried down there, and when Kurt opened his eyes to look down, all he could see was Blaine's thick curly hair and his nose pressed against Kurt's smooth pubic area as he worked his way inward.

The first time Blaine's tongue swiped against Kurt's clit, he gasped. Blaine actually paused for a second, his head leaning to rub against Kurt's thigh. Kurt pushed against Blaine's head to make sure he didn't press hard against his bad eye and Blaine seemed to take that as a sign to continue and was now pressing hard against Kurt's clit with the flat of his tongue. Kurt squirmed, his thighs trembling and his hands clenching against the pillows as he fought the urge to grab Blaine and pull him away. Before it became unbearable, Blaine stopped, his tongue retreating as he pressed a tiny little kiss there right on top of the now exposed bundle. 

When Blaine moved further down and started to lick hard against and _inside_ Kurt's hole, his nose was now on Kurt's clit and Kurt moaned. His hips rose up and he started panting. Blaine was moaning too, his tongue a thick presence inside Kurt, fucking him, as his hips undulated. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt chanted, his hands reaching out to grab Blaine's hair and mash him into his pussy; to get the right amount of pressure against his clit as Blaine tongue-fucked him. 

Kurt pressed his feet flat against the mattress and came; the muscles in his stomach jumping as his hips stuttered and Blaine bobbed with him enthusiastically, his tongue burrowed inside of Kurt. Kurt collapsed when it was done, his shoulders slumped against the headboard as his legs twitched with aftershocks, Blaine still in between them, now sucking lightly on his pussy lips when he wasn't pressing small soothing licks against Kurt's twitching hole. Kurt smiled when Blaine looked up at him and tried to gather his wits to say something.

Blaine let off long enough to give Kurt a blinding smile before he dove back in and sucked on Kurt's clit hard; his tongue working enthusiastically on the swollen nub. Kurt's stomach clenched as he rolled immediately into another orgasm, this one sharp and intense. 

Kurt pressed the heel of his hand against Blaine's forehead and pushed him off, Blaine squirming until Kurt stopped, his tongue immediately coming back to lick lightly at the glistening skin. Kurt let him, panting as he shivered through smaller, less intense aftershocks from his orgasms. Kurt felt dazed and lightheaded. He'd never come like that before. 

It took Kurt a moment to realize that Blaine had stopped moving around down there and was actually asleep. Kurt lightly lifted Blaine's head out from between his legs and shifted until he was off the bed. Standing was awkward, his thighs were twitchy and weak and his pussy felt obscenely swollen and wet, forcing him to spread his legs widely and stand bow-legged.

Blaine looked peaceful for once as he slept; the lower half of his face gleaming with Kurt's fluids and his lips cherry red and swollen. Kurt walked towards the en suite bathroom (waddled, really, although he'd never admit it) and dampened a washcloth. Kurt hissed as he pressed it against his vagina, the skin flushed and sensitive still, and tried to wipe himself clean. By the time he got back to clean Blaine, the fluid was almost dry and Kurt had to work hard to get it off, chafing Blaine's skin until he looked like he'd shaved with a dull blade.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and covered him with his favorite blanket before finding his pants and sneaking shamefully past Blaine's parents out of the house. The entire ride home, Kurt tried to stop himself from rubbing his thighs together as he felt each bump in the road deep inside his pussy.

Kurt sprawled in bed that night, his covers pushed off the bed and his legs spread. Eyes wide, Kurt stared into the dark as his skin vibrated with remembered sensation.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
